


word of mouth

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Drama
Genre: Anonymity, Begging, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, misaki number one!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: A mouth is a mouth in the dark.





	word of mouth

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (anonymity & begging).

“A mouth is a mouth in the dark,” Kazuma claims, and Yui rolls her eyes, because _boys_.

“You can totally tell the difference,” Ryosuke argues, picking the opposite side than Kazuma as usual.

“Are you saying you’d let a dude do it?” Hoshida asks, mouth agape, and Kazuma gives him a look.

“Of course not, stupid.” Kazuma gives him a light smack to the head. “I’m just saying you wouldn’t know unless you looked down.”

“Bullshit,” Ryosuke says calmly. “I would totally know.”

Kazuma is willing to bet his entire allowance that Ryosuke’s never had a blowjob in his life, but he just smirks. “Oh yeah? How much is it worth to you?”

“You seriously want to—” Ryosuke starts, then seems to realize this is an easy win and relaxes his face into a smirk. “You name the terms, since it will be you who is losing.”

“I reserve the right to decide upon _winning_ ,” Kazuma says, and Ryosuke looks annoyed until he goes on. “Wait in the classroom after school with your tie around your eyes. We’ll see how well you can deduce gender solely by touch.”

Now Ryosuke starts to look a little uneasy, but tries to play it off like he’s unbothered as usual. “Whatever.”

As Tenoji-sensei starts class back up, Yui leans over to hiss at Kazuma, “You could just tell him you like him, you know.”

Kazuma laughs. “What’s the fun in that?”

*

Kazuma really didn’t expect Ryosuke to be there, blindfolded and ready, leaning against Tenoji-sensei’s desk in the front of the deserted classroom. In Kazuma’s head, this seemed like a good prank to play, but now that he’s actually faced with the situation in front of him, he’s nervous. He doesn’t have much experience in this department either, and absolutely none with another guy.

“Is someone there?” Ryosuke asks, gripping harder onto the desk. “I know I’m not supposed to know who you are, but please do something to let me know there is actually someone in here. This is creepy as fuck.”

His anxiety actually calms Kazuma a little, and he does the only thing he can think of—knocks on the closest desk. He almost laughs when Ryosuke jumps, but then Ryosuke actually chuckles as he visibly relaxes.

“Come in,” he says, his deep voice inviting, and it gives Kazuma more courage to approach him. He becomes more aware of Ryosuke’s body the closer he gets, the muscles all over despite the small frame, and he wants to touch every one of them. He wonders if Ryosuke will let him like this. It’s solely supposed to be about oral sex, but a little teasing wouldn’t go amiss, he decides.

The first touch of his fingertip to Ryosuke’s neck has the other boy nearly jolting out of his own skin, but the noise it pulls from his lungs is pleasant to Kazuma’s ears. He realizes too late that he shouldn’t be using his fingers at all, because a girl would have much longer nails, but Ryosuke doesn’t seem to be paying attention to that, which Kazuma finds strange. If it were him, he’d spend the entire time focusing on little details like that to discover who it is.

Unless Ryosuke just doesn’t care. Even if he does know it’s a boy touching him, he doesn’t know which one. It could be anyone in their group. Kazuma finds this more thrilling than he should, at least in regards to being the only one who knows his own identity. Ryosuke being completely clueless just makes Kazuma want to do it even more, his fingers already dropping to the buttons of Ryosuke’s uniform shirt to slowly open it.

Normally Kazuma would rush through this part, but Ryosuke would expect that from him, and besides Kazuma likes the way Ryosuke’s chest heaves under his touch, like the mere act of unbuttoning his shirt is a big turn on. On a whim, Kazuma leans in to press his lips to Ryosuke’s sternum and feels Ryosuke’s groan before it’s audible. He can tell that Ryosuke is trying to keep from moving his hands, probably wanting to fist them in Kazuma’s hair or just do his own exploration, but both of those would give Kazuma away immediately. Ryosuke seems to know that, either content to just play by the rules or actually getting off on it as well; Kazuma glances down as the last button pops to find that it’s most likely the latter.

“Am I allowed to talk?” Ryosuke asks, his voice soft and uncharacteristically submissive. “It’s just…so quiet.”

Kazuma nods against his chest and wonders if Ryosuke can understand the gesture this way. He doesn’t dare speak, even to disguise his voice as a whisper, but Ryosuke’s next breath comes out as a moan, his torso stretching out from the force of his arch, and Kazuma takes advantage of the taut skin to run fingers over Ryosuke’s ribs and pectorals.

“Let’s make a code, okay?” Ryosuke says, a little breathless. “Yes is a kiss, and no is a bite.”

Smiling, Kazuma presses a kiss to his collarbone, his silent agreement. His blood runs hot with the thought of Ryosuke asking him something he’d have to answer no to, just for the opportunity to sink his teeth into that smooth, untainted skin.

“Did Kazuma make you do this?” is Ryosuke’s next question. “You don’t have to, you know. He already won. I have no idea who the fuck you are, or if you’re male or female. Please don’t do anything you don’t want to do. We can stop right now.”

Kazuma blinks, staring up at Ryosuke’s face that obviously can’t see him in return, blindfolded by his own tie. He should be happy that he’s victorious before anything even happened, but at the same time he’s disappointed at the prospect of stopping when he’s made it so far. He’s been building himself up for this ever since they first agreed on it, though it’s not really the first time he’s considered having Ryosuke in his mouth. It’s just the first time he’s thought about actually doing it.

So he does the only thing he can do, dropping his mouth to just above Ryosuke’s navel and giving him a little nip on the skin, nearly smirking at his own rebellion. Ryosuke gasps and shudders just enough to send a surge of pleasure through Kazuma’s body, heightened when he licks at the indentations his teeth had made and Ryosuke moans again.

“Does that mean you want to?” Ryosuke’s voice is incredulous, like he can’t believe someone would actually want to suck him off, and it’s for that reason that Kazuma presses his lips to his belly in an affirmative. “O-okay then. I haven’t done this before, but if you want to, then it’s…it’s fine.”

Kazuma feels smug for a second, because he _knew_ it, but then his fingers are on Ryosuke’s belt and he is literally faced with the bulge in Ryosuke’s pants. On an impulse he presses his nose against it, pulling a beautiful noise from Ryosuke while the hard mass twitches at the contact, and suddenly he can’t get Ryosuke’s pants down fast enough.

It’s bigger than Kazuma’s, which Kazuma will probably pout about later, but for now he lightly takes it in his hand and watches as it chases his touch, desperate for friction.

“Oh fuck,” Ryosuke mutters, and Kazuma looks up to see him biting his lip, his skin flushed all the way down to his collarbone. “Please.”

Kazuma gives him an ornery bite to the hip, barely holding back a laugh as Ryosuke’s expression turns confused. He trails one finger the entire length of Ryosuke’s cock and back down again, fascinated by the way it just jerks at the touch. Kazuma doesn’t pay his own much attention beyond jerking off, though he doubts it would have the same effect if he expected it. Ryosuke can’t even see it coming, every touch a new surprise.

“No? But you just said you wanted to…” Ryosuke trails off. “Can you whisper? Or maybe write it on me?”

Kazuma had been poised to gently clamp his teeth down on Ryosuke’s skin again, but the concept of drawing on his body is too appealing to pass up. Using his left hand to throw him off every more, Kazuma draws ‘want to hear’ on Ryosuke’s belly, nice and big so that it can’t be mistaken.

“You want to hear me,” Ryosuke repeats, and Kazuma kisses him lower, on the hard muscle of his upper thigh. “I’m not that loud, and I can’t talk dirty, it sounds dumb.”

Kneeling properly, Kazuma loops his fingers very loosely around Ryosuke’s cock in motivation. He briefly presses his lips to the head of it, long enough to lap up a bead of precome from the slit, and Ryosuke’s next groan seems to shake his entire body.

“God, please, _please_ ,” Ryosuke gasps, his knuckles turning white from the force of holding onto the desk behind him. “I don’t know what you want me to do, but right now I’ll do anything, please just…suck me.”

That sounds so nice, and Kazuma’s lifting his fingers to write ‘like that’ right above Ryosuke’s hip, hoping he gets the hint. He also mouths his way down to the base of Ryosuke’s length, feeling the throb against his lips as Ryosuke gets even harder from the teasing.

“Oh,” Ryosuke says, with an air of recognition. “You want me to beg.”

Kazuma’s back at the tip now, already pressing his lips to the smooth skin and flicking his tongue to taste more. This is so intoxicating, Kazuma’s senses clouded by lust as his arousal soars without even being touched.

“I-I can do that,” Ryosuke’s saying, his breath quickening as Kazuma tentatively takes more of the head into his mouth. “Please, please, give me more, I want to feel it so bad.”

It’s almost cliché, the words and phrases Kazuma’s heard in porn so many times, but this time it’s different because it’s _Ryosuke_ saying them to _him_ even if he doesn’t know who he is. He wants to hear more, listening as his voice escalates with each suck of Kazuma’s mouth, until finally he can’t talk anymore.

“You’re killing me,” Ryosuke gasps. “Please let me feel your mouth, _please_.”

He’s speaking incredibly politely now, keigo Kazuma has never heard from him before, and it pleases Kazuma enough to take more of him in his mouth. It’s starting to strain his jaw before he even gets halfway, but he’s going slowly enough to stay relaxed, easing himself into it by flicking his tongue everywhere he can reach as he starts to move back and forth.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ryosuke hisses, giving a sharp thrust of his hips that nearly has Kazuma choking. “Shit, shit, sorry. I’m sorry.”

Kazuma pulls back enough to pop his jaw, curling his fingers around Ryosuke’s cock and stroking lightly as he recovers enough to try again. He’s a little embarrassed, but he can always just leave the room before Ryosuke takes off the blindfold and never confess to being the one to do it. Ryosuke never has to know it was actually Kazuma himself.

Except that Kazuma wants him to know. He wants to do this with Ryosuke looking down at him, feeling Kazuma’s hands on his skin and being fully aware whose touch it is. He wants to hear Ryosuke’s voice in his ear, asking him for more when Ryosuke is on top of him, maybe even inside him. Kazuma hisses out loud at the thought and he’s back on Ryosuke’s length like he never left, keeping his hand in place to pick up the slack as he focuses on the head.

This turns out to be the right thing to do, because Ryosuke’s pleads start slurring together, his deep voice alternating with low moans that go straight into Kazuma’s pants. At this point, he’s not entirely sure he’ll make it all the way home after this, ducking into one of the bathrooms on the way out of the school to take care of it. He’ll recall the way Ryosuke feels on his tongue and fist himself to completion, entirely unashamed just like any other time he’s jerked off thinking about crossing this line with his friend, only this time he has something _real_ to base it on.

“Ah,” Ryosuke says suddenly, and Kazuma feels him tense in his mouth. “I’m going to—”

It’s not that Kazuma hadn’t considered this part, he’s just surprised that he could actually make Ryosuke come, a little proud of it. He feels it on his tongue and sucks hard, pulling a shrill noise from Ryosuke as he shudders before him. _Because_ of him. He swallows without a thought and keeps going until Ryosuke softens in his mouth, making this cute whimpering sound before finally pulling off.

“Oh my god,” Ryosuke pants, and now his hands holding onto the desk are the only thing keeping him standing upright. “That was amazing.”

Ryosuke’s stomach quivers under Kazuma’s touch, but he has to know. Shakily he draws ‘do you know?’

“No, not at all,” Ryosuke answers, sounding sad about it. “Can I know? I really just…want to know. I don’t care if you’re male or female. After what you just did…”

“I don’t think you do,” Kazuma whispers, low enough to be disguised well enough, though Ryosuke twitches visibly at the obvious depth.

“I had a feeling,” he mumbles, still catching his breath. Slowly he lifts one hand and Kazuma gulps, expecting him to pull down the blindfold, but instead it reaches out for Kazuma’s waist. “I didn’t know for sure, but something told me you were a guy.”

Kazuma opens his mouth to say something, but what it is he’ll never know because Ryosuke follows the line of his belt to the front of his pants, where he gropes him hard enough to pull a moan from Kazuma’s throat. It’s in his full voice and they both freeze, Kazuma cringing because there’s no way Ryosuke doesn’t know who he is now.

Without moving his hand from the incredibly hard bulge in Kazuma’s pants, Ryosuke raises his other arm to pull down the blindfold and only squints a little bit as the light attacks him after so long of being in the dark. Then his eyes are wide, staring right at Kazuma who sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and turns his head, waiting for the inevitable yelling and disgust that doesn’t come.

Instead fingers slide into his hair and the next thing he knows is Ryosuke’s mouth on his, his focus shifting so fast that he can hardly catch up as Ryosuke kisses him like he would drown otherwise. He squeezes Kazuma’s erection through his pants and Kazuma moans against his lips, which part to unleash their tongues and though he’s kissed plenty of girls before, it was never anything like this. This is raw and passionate and Kazuma can barely remain standing, let alone breathing.

Then Ryosuke’s hands are on his belt buckle and Kazuma has to tear his mouth away to moan the second Ryosuke’s fingers make contact with his cock. “Ryosuke,” he gets out.

“I hope your terms involve me returning the favor,” Ryosuke says firmly, his voice gruff. “Even though technically you didn’t win.”

“Just use your hand,” Kazuma compromises, wrapping his arms around Ryosuke’s neck partially for balance. “I don’t want to stop doing this.”

And he presses their mouths together again, taking over the kiss as Ryosuke strokes him harder, his body rocking into the touch, and the next second has him shoved up against the desk instead of Ryosuke.

“I should make you beg,” Ryosuke hisses against his lips. “That was fucking embarrassing.”

“I liked it,” Kazuma blurts out, and Ryosuke lets out a low groan. “I liked all of it, I don’t know. I’ve never done this before.”

“Me neither,” Ryosuke replies, his wrist getting more confident in its actions as Kazuma’s noises get louder. “If I had known it’d be so hot—”

Kazuma cuts him off with his mouth, hips snapping into his hand as he gets close, twisting his fingers into Ryosuke’s hair. But then it all stops, and Kazuma lets out a whine he’s not proud of as his eyes fly open to see Ryosuke smirking at him.

“Ask me nicely.”

“Please, please, _please_ ,” Kazuma begs, clinging to Ryosuke with both arms and one leg with absolutely no shame. “Please let me come? I was nice to you, right? I didn’t make you wait.”

“Mm, I see the appeal now,” Ryosuke mumbles between kisses. “And you were very nice to me.”

Then he moves his hand again and Kazuma chokes on his air, unable to do anything but moan as Ryosuke pulls him off, fast and hard. He can’t even gasp out a warning, his orgasm crashing over him like a tidal wave, strong enough to knock him over had it not been for Ryosuke holding him up to the desk.

His mind feels completely blown, but he notices Ryosuke moving and forces his eyes open in time to watch the other man scrutinizing the fluid on his hand. “It’s kind of bitter,” Kazuma tells him, “but not too bad.”

Ryosuke makes a noncommittal noise and brings his hand to his mouth, licking a small bit of it before shrugging and lapping the rest of it up. Kazuma watches him in a dazed awe, feeling even hotter at the realization that Ryosuke’s willingly tasting him.

“So,” Ryosuke says conversationally, like they’re not pressed against the teacher’s desk with their pants open after getting each other off, “did you set this up because you like me or something?”

“Or something,” Kazuma answers evasively, and Ryosuke doesn’t bother to hide his smirk.

“Okay.”

Kazuma stares at him. “Okay?”

Fingers grip his face, pulling him back to Ryosuke’s lips. “You talked me into it.”

It’s an interesting choice of words, Kazuma thinks as he kisses back, because talking was the _last_ thing he’d done with his mouth.


End file.
